NCIS: High School
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 32. High School Queen Bee Kate's foreign student Ziva is driving her mad, so her boyfriend Tony decides to keep Ziva company and give kate some peace. TIVA/TATE.


Caitlin 'Kate' Todd had the perfect life. Cheer leading captain, a fake id, great popularity, 4.0 GPA and was dating Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

"Hey Katie." Tony said as he jogged up to his girlfriend who had her head in her locker.

"Hi boyfriend," she greeted him before kissing him behind her locker door.

"How is my favourite girl?" Tony asked charmingly.

"Eh. Don't even ask." Kate sighed. Kate's mother was on the PTA and had recently volunteered to host an international student. Kate explained in great frustration how this girl was such a tomboy, always asking stupid questions and embarrassing her.

"Not to mention that I have a huge test tomorrow that I haven't and I won't be able to study for with her hanging around like a bad smell." Kate whinged.

Tony hated seeing his girlfriend of five-months like this, "how about I keep her out of your hair?" Tony offered.

As Kate's lips meet his in great thanks he did begin to wonder what he had just agreed too.

---

Tony pulled up outside Kate's house in his dad's mustang, being careful not to park under any trees. If Tony damaged the car in any way his dad would have his balls.

Kate's oldest brother opened the door, "oh it's you." He grunted.

"Nice to see you too Chuck." Tony laughed. "Is Kate home?"

Kate popped her head around the corner, "Tony!" She gushed. "I'm so glad you are here. She is with dad in the kitchen." Kate held Tony's hand as they walked to the kitchen, she didn't want her parents thinking that she was anything other than a good catholic. The only reason they let her transfer out of her catholic school was because one of the teachers was caught with a student in detention on evening. If her parents knew that she kept her uniform for her boyfriend's amusement, her dad and brothers would hunt Tony down and kill him. Tony knew the drill, no affection near Kate's family.

"No, that is not right," a dark hair girl told Mr. Todd as she took the knife and sharpener out of his hands and began sharpening the blade. The girl had clearly sharpened many knives in her day as she did it almost as well as is cousin a keen deer hunter who was very familiar with different blades.

Kate coughed to get her exchange students attention. "Ziva."

The dark haired girl pushed her hair behind her ear as she turned to face them. She was wearing grey full length army pants, that Tony knew his girlfriend wouldn't be caught dead in, and a tight white singlet. "Oh," she said softly as she noticed Tony's presence.

"Anthony DiNozzo," Tony smiled as her offer the girl his hand. She looked at his a moment longer before shaking his hand, "Ziva David."

"We should get going then," Tony offered, breaking the awkward silence.

Tony held the door open for Ziva as she climbed into his car, "Watch your head."

"Kate said we were going to the urm the photos?" Ziva asked with a confused look on her face, English really was a horrible language.

"To the what?" Tony asked as he pulled out into the deserted street. He couldn't help but notice how cute Ziva was when she got confused.

"With the screen and actors..." Ziva explained.

"Oh the pictures," Tony laughed, "nah there was nothing good on tonight." Tony lied. He had had every intention of taking this girl to the movies, but once he met her, the idea of sitting through a boring movie just wasn't appealing. "I thought that we could just hang out at a bar, you know a bit of American culture."

Ziva didn't look impressed by this idea. "Isn't there something else we can do? Something fun, i have been stuck at the Todd's where the top button is always done up."

"Yeah her family is like that." Tony smiled.

"Kate is awfully brave though," Ziva smiled, wondering where they were driving, if she wasn't mistaken they had just done a large circle.

"I found a box of under garments beneath her bed in a box." Ziva smiled as she saw Tony's posture suddenly become rigid. "The movies it is." Tony said quickly.

"No please not. I'm sorry I mention it, I just found it amusing. I don't want to ruin your evening, I know you are only taking me out to keep me out of Kate's hair. It's very good of you. You don't need to take care of me, I can look after myself." Ziva insisted.

Tony avoided the gaze of the attractive girl sitting next to him, it was refreshing being with someone so honest and clearly not worried what others think about her.

"How about a movie and popcorn at my place? That is what i would normally do if Kate is busy studying." Tony offered.

"That sounds good." Ziva smiled as Tony changed directions and drove towards his house.

---

"Dad I'm home," Tony yelled.

"We're in the living room." A deep voice yelled from the other room.

Tony introduced Ziva to his dad before showing her around his very large home. "The bathroom is the second door on the left and the one after that is my room. And since dad is hogging the lounge we will be watching the DVD in there. Okay?" Tony asked.

"That sound like a good plan," Ziva agreed, not knowing what hogging even meant.

"I will meet you there, I just have to grab the DVD and cook the popcorn." Tony smiled.

Ziva slowly entered Tony's room. The first thing she noticed was the huge bed with black linen, and the second was the large "Die Hard" poster on the wall. His furniture was mostly wooden and matched beautifully. Clearly his mother had excellent tastes. The plasma was mounted on the wall opposite Tony's bed.

Tony entered the room looking cheery, "Take a seat he instructed" as he placed the bowl of popcorn on Ziva's lap.

"The choices are.." Tony started before making a drum roll sound on his cabinet, "Centre Stage, Bring It On or Twilight."

Seeing Ziva's pained facial expression Tony asked, "What is wrong?"

"I noticed the Die Hard poster, can we watch that?" Ziva asked.

"Oh." Tony said surprised. "Sure." He agreed happily. "I only choose these because they are Kate's favourites."

"I don't really like movies where silly girls chase silly boys." Ziva smiled. "Do you have any beer?"

Tony liked this girl more and more with each minute that passed.

---

Kate was by no one's definition stupid. She had noticed Tony's eagerness to take Ziva off her hands, their quirky facebook comments and steadily growing list of inside jokes. It had been four weeks Tony had taken Ziva off Kate's hands, since then he had gained a fake idea for her and they had become regulars around Tony's favourite club.

"Hey Tony," Kate smiled as she greeted her boyfriend with the regular kiss. Although seeing Ziva approaching she opened her mouth wider and kissed him more passionately than usual.

"Morning." Tony smiled cockily.

"I was wondering if you are free tonight, my family took a holiday and I told them I couldn't go, made up some assignment that was due next week. When really the only assignment I have is to keep my gorgeous boyfriend satisfied." Kate smiled wickedly, she had said that a lot louder then she would normally risk but it was important for Ziva to overhear.

"Sorry Kate I have plans tonight," Tony apologised, "I'm taking Ziva to the Giants game tonight. Can you believe she has been in America for nearly five weeks and hasn't been to a single sports event?"

"Hey Tony," Ziva greeted the handsome boy, totally disregarding Kate as she hugged him. "I can't wait for the game tonight. Six o'clock at the stadium, yes?"

"Yes." Tony agreed, looking forward to it already.

---

Ziva caught the bus to the stadium, not really sure what to expect.

"It's funny, Kate has never come to a game with me before," Tony stated as he joined Ziva smiling in anticipation.

The lines to get in were short as they were so early so there wasn't much waiting. Once they got in the headed straight towards the food court. Tony bought the pair of them a hotdog each.

"What?" Ziva asked when she noticed Tony smiling at her.

"You are so cute," Tony stated without thinking. "Sorry," he apologised.

"You don't have to be sorry; I think you are pretty cute yourself." Ziva smiled at the understatement of the decade as she placed her hand mid way up Tony's thigh.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Tony leaned over the small booth and gently kissed Ziva whose hand started massaging his leg until the slowly detached themselves from each other. Ziva and Tony both smiled as if a huge weight had just been lifted of their shoulders. Tony was so happy that he nearly didn't answer his ringing phone for fear of ruining the moment.

"Hello," Tony said cheerfully.

Ziva could just make out a sobbing female on the other end of the line, presumably Kate.

"Kate calm down, I will be there in twenty minutes." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"We have to go now. I'm sorry," Tony said to Ziva in a highly strained voice. Tony was clearly upset by whatever Kate had just told him.

They walked in silence to Tony's car.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked nervously as Tony speed along the strip before pulling up outside a 24-hour drug store.

"I will be right back," Tony promised as he locked eyes with Ziva. Each of them saw the pain in the other's eyes. "I really am sorry," Tony said again.

Tony emerged from the store only two minutes later holding a small white paper bag. Ziva offer to hold it as he sat down but Tony carefully placed it in the glove box and again speed off.

"Tony please," Ziva pleaded as Tony pulled up in Kate's driveway. "Please tell me what is wrong!"

"I'm sorry Zee," Tony again apologised. "I really wish things were different."

---

Kate smiled when she saw Tony pull up in her driveway; the good ole I-think-I-am-pregnant trick works every time. Kate quickly started rubbing her face in an effort to make it look like she had been crying. Kate was not pleased to see the amount of time he spent in the car with Ziva though. "_Stupid foreigner_," Kate thought out loud.

Tony finally walked through the door carrying a small white paper bag, looking worried he grabbed Kate into a tight hug, "It will be okay Kate."

"I'm scared Tony," Kate lied as she hung her head over her boyfriends shoulder and couldn't contain a small smile that was growing on her smug face. This look did not get past Ziva who was now watching Tony rub Kate's back; it pained her seeing them together, especially this close.

Tony released Kate and handed her the small package. "I'm really sorry I ruined your evening Tony," Kate lied.

"It is okay Katie, this is more important."

Kate then enters the bathroom shutting the door softly behind her. Tony sits on an empty chair at the dining table, burying his head between his knees, "This is not happening."

Ziva was not good with emotional people, it didn't take a trained mossad agent to figure out what was in that little paper bag. Ziva started rubbing Tony's shoulders trying to make him relax, whilst silently praying that is girlfriend wasn't pregnant. What Ziva couldn't figure out was why Kate had smiled earlier, when a normal human would be highly stressed.

"Tony," Ziva said suddenly, causing Tony to remove his head from its hiding place.

"I think she is faking it," Ziva said excitedly.

"No," Tony said bluntly, "Kate wouldn't do that to me. I think you should just leave us."

Ziva tried to protest, she tried to argue her point but Tony wouldn't hear it. Ziva decided it was easier to do as she was told and went to her room, insulted that Tony didn't believe her, but why should he, they had only known each other a month.

Kate exited the bathroom and placed the recently peed on stick on the table, "And now we wait."

Tony and Kate couldn't manage to find words to fill the silence. Kate's phone vibrated on the kitchen bench. As Tony jumped up to grab it for her Kate jumped and grabbed his arm, "leave it."

Kate never left her phone, especially if she knew she had an unread message. Tony gently removed are hands off his bicep and reached for the phone. The message was from one of Kate's cheerleading friends.

"Don't," Kate whispered as Tony opened the message.

_Oh you are so wicked Katie._

A frown appeared on Tony's forehead as he read Kate's last sent message.

_I just called Tony, he is out with the Israeli loser again!! OMFG... anyways I told him 'I think I'm pregnant!' lol, that should get his ass back into line. XOXO Katie_

"I can't believe you," Tony said in an angry, yet clearly upset tone. "You made it up?"

"Yes," Kate admitted defiantly. She didn't even try to explain, it would have only made him madder.

---

"Zee," Tony knocked on Ziva's door.

"Go away," Ziva grunted, he had practically called her a liar.

"I came to apologise, I'm really sorry." Tony said in a soft voice.

Ziva opened the door shaking her head, "you really shouldn't apologise so much you know, it is a sign of weakness."

Tony stepped into Ziva's room and shut the door behind him, cupping her face with his hands he leaned in and kissed her, "what is that a sign of?" He asked.

"Good things to come. Apology accepted," Ziva smiled as she embraced Tony.

---

Mwahahaha!! I am loving high school NCIS!! If you have any ideas that you want written and I will see what I can do.


End file.
